Vampires
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: I'm not good at this so just read it. please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Alex! Turn the map around!" Max yelled from the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so bad at maps!" She hissed.

"It's not me! It's your driving! You missed three turns because you drive so fast!" I cried back.

"You were holding the map upside down just now!" Max yelled.

"There was an ink blot and I was looking at it!" I said rolling my eyes. She turned to glare and I gasped.

"Watch the road!" I screamed. She turned back on the road before we went off it.

"We should be there by now. I think you read the map wrong." Max mumbled.

"I think we were going to fast and you missed the turn." I hissed back. Max groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well we're not making anything better by fighting." She said.

"I'll shut up if you shut up." I said leaning my head back against the seat. Max ground her teeth together and glared at the road ahead.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked looking out the dark window of the car.

"I don't know. As soon as we get to a town we'll stop and ask someone." Max sighed. It was quiet for a long time.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry too." Max said. We were on our way to the beach. It was the first week of summer. We planned on staying for a week. It surprised me when my mother said yes. I was only fifteen and Max was seventeen. We were going to stay with Max's aunt down by the beach. Little did we know our plans were going to change in the next ten minutes.

"Try calling your aunt again." I said. Max held her phone out trying to get a signal.

"There's still no signal." She sighed. I groaned. We drove for a long time. The trees on either side of us began to get thicker. I began to get scared. That's when it happened. A huge black blob ran across the road. Max swerved off the road and I screamed. The car tipped over and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding when I woke up. And I couldn't see anything. The first thing that popped in my head was that I had gone blind. I reached my hand out and brushed something with my fingertips. It was a curtain. When it moved I could see a flicker of light. So I yanked the curtain away and gasped in fright. I was in a room I'd never seen before. The walls were marble. The bed I was on was a canopy bed. That was the reason I wasn't able to see. The curtains were black as well as the bed covers. Candles lit the room. I felt like I'd stepped back in time. It was so quiet I could hear my own hear beat. I closed the curtains of the bed and huddled in the darkness. I was alone. I was scared. Where was Max? My head spun and I felt sick to my stomach. What if I was dead? I buried my head in my hands and cried. I cried for a long time. When my tears subsided I lay on the bed not sure what to do. That's when I heard a door open. And there were footsteps. My heart stopped I'm sure. The curtain moved a little and I could see finger's peeking thru the curtain. Then the curtains were wrenched away and I screamed in fright. A guy stood there. He was breath taking. His eyes were electric blue. His skin was white and his hair was dirty blonde and spiky. I didn't really notice this until after I was done screaming. He winced at my screams. I scooted back against the headboard of the bed.

"Please stop screaming!" He yelled.

"What do you want?" I stuttered when I spoke.

"I came to see if you were okay." He said shrugging. I didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I still didn't say anything. He sighed and began to leave.

"Where am I?" I wanted to know before I was alone again. He looked at me over his shoulder and sighed.

"Come with me." He said. I didn't move.

"If you want to know where you are then come with me. I can't explain it. I have to show you." He said. I hesitated before crawling out of the bed and standing up. He was really tall.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Alexandra." I said nervously. He nodded.

"My names Kieran." He said turning away and walking out a door. I followed half running after him. He led me down many hallways and down three flights of stares before we came to a locked door. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Do not panic." He said. I swallowed a little scared. He led me into the room. It was dark and he shut the door. I felt Kieran take my arm and I yanked it away. I knew I shouldn't have followed him. Kieran struck a match and lit a candle and looked at me in amusement. Then he looked sad. Turned and walked deeper into the room. There was a long wooden box at the other end of the room. I felt my heart beat harder and I was beginning to get even more scared. Kieran motioned for me to follow him. I did after hesitating again. When we reached the wooden box he stopped and looked at me before putting his hands on the lid. Then he lifted the lid. I gasped at what I saw inside it. My heart dropped completely out of my body and I felt my throat swell up so much I couldn't breathe. Inside that box lay me. My body was white. I was dead after all. My face had blood on it. Most likely from the crash. Then I fainted.

I woke up in the bed again. I felt tears prickling my eyes. Kieran was sitting on the edge of my bed. I no longer cared that he was a stranger.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in the car wreck. Your not dead yet. But you're not alive either. You have left your body. You have a choice to die or live again." He said. My heart thudded.

"I want to live!" I burst out. Kieran looked down.

"There is a catch to it though." He said. My heart stopped.

"W-what?" I asked scared.

"You can't go back to your family." He said. I held my breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's no easy way to break it to you." He said sighing. He was quiet for a while and he scratched the back of his head. Then he sighed and looked at me again.

"You'll be half vampire." He said. I gaped at him.


	3. Author note

I am so happy with the good reviews I've gotten so far. I don't really know how to start a story so that's why the beginning is so bad. Sorry. But it will get better! I think… I hope…. Hang with me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" I asked stunned.

"When I found you in that car crash your heart wasn't beating. But, there was a piece of you that was still standing by. So I thought your spirit didn't want to move on. So I bit you and tried to turn you. Then your heart started beating again and I stopped. So your half vampire now." He explained looking sad.

"You're a vampire?" I asked in a hoarse voice. He nodded slowly. My heart stopped again. Tears pricked my eyes again. Bad stuff always happened to me but I never thought something this bad would happen.

"Do you want to move on or come back?" He asked. I stared at him. And I thought of my two options.

"I want to come back." I said thru clenched teeth. He looked at me surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to come back. I don't want to die yet." I said slowly. I stood up a little shakily.

"How do I come back?" I asked. Kieran stood up.

"You have to touch your body." He said.

"Take me to it." I said. And he did. When we reached the room again, I stood over my body. My heart beat so hard I could hear it ringing around the room. I reached my hand out to touch the body's hand. I stopped. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I was scared. If I came back I'd never see my parents again. Then again, I let my self die then I still wouldn't see them again. So I reached my hand out again and touched my cold hand. It felt like and electric bolt shot through my body. I felt my heart stop completely and my eyes closed. Then I fainted again. When I woke up my heart was beating, but it wasn't as strong. I was in the coffin and Kieran was standing over me waiting. I gasped for air and sat up.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I looked up at him panting.

"How to do you think I feel?" I hissed. He smirked then he frowned and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his.

"I'm going to get in trouble." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My brother is the leader and he doesn't take it to well when something like this happens." He groaned.

"I don't know how to break this to him." He muttered. I watched while he thought. He was really handsome. His Blonde hair stuck up in the back from his rubbing in thought. His eyes were a dark blue now from worry. His face was a sort of babyish. But it was really cute. He towered over me. He looked up at me watching him and smiled. His smile took my breath away.

"You okay?" He asked frowning again. I nodded.

"I'm great." I said. He looked away again.

"Come on. He's going to find out anyway so he might as well know now." Kieran sighed taking my arm and leading me out of the room. My arm tingled where he touched it and I felt my weak heart beat grow stronger. He stopped and looked at me with a raised brow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded holding my breath. He shrugged and resumed leading me away down the hallway. Then I gasped and stopped.

"What?" Kieran asked.

"Where's Max!" I asked. Kieran frowned.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Max! She was the girl that was driving the car!" I yelled panicky. Kieran grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down." He said. I inhaled thru my nose.

"When I got there, there wasn't any other girl in the car." He said. I gaped at him.

"There had to have been!" I muttered. Then Kieran's eyes grew darker and he looked over my shoulder. I looked behind me but saw nothing.

"What is it?" I asked frightened.

"There were werewolves." He said still not looking behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"The reason I found you was because I was following them. Their scent led me to where you were." He groaned letting go of my shoulders and rubbing his eyes. I stared at him confused then I realized what he was saying.

"Werewolves kidnapped Max?" I gasped. Kieran nodded.

"What do we do?" I asked breathless.

"I don't know." He shrugged. Then he looked up.

"Come on." He said taking my arm again and he led me through a door that led up a flight of stairs. We went through dark corridors, up more stairs before we came to a door where Kieran stopped and let go of my arm.

"He won't hurt. He will get angry but trust me, he will not hurt you." Kieran said before opening the door. Then he motioned me in first before coming in behind me. He took my arm again and my heat beat hard again. The room was dimly lit by a candle. Books lined the walls. A desk stood on the other side of the room and to the left of the room was a white marbled fireplace. A man sat at the desk. He looked up and it was like looking at another Kieran except with brown curly hair. His eyes were emerald green. When he stood I could see he was a foot taller than Kieran. But he was just as handsome. He smiled at Kieran then he noticed me and he looked confused. Then he groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

"Kieran." He sighed. Kieran walked over to the desk. I stayed by the door.

"I didn't mean to Kale." He said before Kale said anything else. Kale looked up at him with a glare.

"What do you mean by that?" He hissed.

"I was hunting and I came upon a fresh scent of werewolf. So I followed it to make sure they weren't causing any trouble. There was a car wreck and she was in it." Kieran pointed at me when he said she. I shrank back against the door looking down.

"Her spirit was still floating. So I was going to changed her. Then her heart beat and…" He stopped looking down ashamed.

"And what Kieran?" Kale asked resting his head in his hands again.

"I kind of turned her halfway." He muttered. Kale's head snapped up.

"You what!" He yelled. Kieran winced.

"I turned her halfway." He muttered again. Kale jumped to his feet and glared.

"How could you be such an _idiot_? He yelled.

"It was accident!" Kieran yelled in defense.

"Why didn't you just let her go on?" Kale yelled.

"I don't know!" Kieran yelled back. Kale walked around his desk and stood over Kieran with a death glare.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kale hissed.

"I just did it! I thought maybe she didn't want to leave yet so…" Kieran clenched his fists. Kale groaned and walked back around his desk to sit back in his chair with a groan. Kieran slumped into a chair in front of Kale's desk. I stood by the door wide eyed and nervous.

"Sit down." Kale sighed. I didn't move. I didn't know if he was talking to Kieran or me.

"Yes you girl." Kale said. I frowned at him and walked over to the chair next to Kieran's and sat on the edge of it clenching my hands nervously in my lap.

"What's your name?" Kale asked looking up. I was quiet for a minute before answering.

"Alexandra." I answered in a high voice. Kale's mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"I gave her choice and she chose this." Kieran said with a sigh. Kale looked at me with wide eyes.

"You chose this?" He asked shocked. I swallowed before nodding. Kale groaned again.

"Another Kieran. I swear she will be _another _Kieran." He muttered to himself shaking his head. I still didn't say anything. It was quiet for a long minute before Kale sighed.

"I'll get Emily to set up a room for you." He said before standing up and walking out of the room. Kieran sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It didn't go to bad." He said. I gaped at him. He looked at me and frowned.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You think _that _was bad?" He asked pointing at the door where Kale had disappeared behind. I nodded.

"Please! One time he was so mad at me that wasn't as bad as this and I limped for a week." He laughed. My eyes widened in shock. It was quiet for a long time.

"What about Max?" I asked softly.

"I'll take you back to my room so you can rest then I'll come back and discuss it with Kale." Kieran said standing up. I stood up and followed him out the door, down all the hallways and stairs to his room. He lit a fire in the fireplace and I stood in the room feeling awkward.

"You sleep in here tonight and I'll come to get you in the morning." He said. I nodded and he left. I got in the bed and buried my head in a pillow and cried.


End file.
